Whatever happens
by Queen Stowe
Summary: And if Conrad had acted differently knowing the existence of Patrick, could the bastard son of Victoria unite the golden couple again?
1. Chapter 1

**I really think about it since the end of the second season.**

Conrad was not surprised when he entered the room and saw Victoria on the balcony, was the place where she felt safe, he approached cautiously, not knowing exactly how to act when he got close enough she felt his presence and asked:

-Veio Throw myself off?

-Victoria ...

-Conrad, Please leave me alone, I do not want to hear your complaints about the campaign!

-now I'm not worried about the campaign!

-is Worried about that then?

Without knowing exactly why she turned to him, the sadness in her eyes was so great that it broke her heart, feeling like comfort her he approached saying:

-I'm worried about you!

-I Appreciate the concern but now can go back to their constituents!

-I'm not leaving here until we talk!

-Conrad, I need to be alone!

-I Want to help Vic, believe me!

-Now Is not the time for that!

He sighed in defeat but nodded and approached her, shook her shoulders, planted a long kiss on her forehead, allocated her a warm smile and left sorry for not having had not even the courage to hug her, but let her breathe and had little hope that sooner or later he would drop his guard.

Victoria alone again cursed himself silently for letting his pride dominates her and sent Conrad to go, the truth was that she wanted to comfort him, wanted him to hold her and claimed that everything would be okay, but it was late and she never would ask him that. So she sighed deeply and turned to watch the horizon while some tears streamed from his eyes, one thing was certain her life would never be the same after that interview.

**I hope you enjoyed it and comment if I should continue or not!**


	2. Just a hug

**Thanks for your comments, I decided to continue the story and this chapter will also be short.**

Victoria stared at his own face in the mirror for a few seconds while maquiava trying to disguise dark circles and puffiness around the eyes, she had not slept for one hour that night and horou too, would be difficult for anyone not to notice but she did not want to show weakness. After doing his best with the makeup she dressed and left the room sighing deeply as he walked slowly up the stairs, trying to imagine how their sons and Conrad would treat her.

Once arrived at the foot of the stairs she noted Conrad and Charlotte on the coffee table she pursed her lips and walked up to them sitting in their place and giving the most convincing smile he could, but Conrad said Charlotte lifted at once naively asked her Victoria to finish the coffee but his answer was accurate:

-I Can not breathe the same air as you!

-My daughter please ...

-You do not want me to have been born, a baby abandoned, not Daniel also tried to abort?

-Charlotte not so talk to your mother!

-She mind to everyone his entire life, makes you embarrassment on national television and you fight with me?

-Ask Apologize to her now!

-Father?!

-Let Conrad, she probably knows everything about my life!

She said this with tears in my eyes and not bothering to hide the crack in his voice, then turned and headed back upstairs to the bedroom, Conrad launched a disappointed look at Charlotte and climbed behind wife, to get in the door of the room he asked:

-Victoria Open the door!

-Let alone myself!

-If You do not open that door I'll break!

He waited a few seconds without hearing any protest until she opened the door, his eyes were red and he saw clearly that she was shaking, he tried to speak as she entered, but she cut him off with a pleading voice:

-Do not talk about Charlotte!

-Victoria You sleep tonight?

-What?

-What You heard me ask!

-It's Logical that slept!

-Victoria I know you know I did not sleep!

-You Sleep at my place?

Why do not you open me, might help!

-Open What? All that is needed to know was said yesterday on TV!

-I Know it's not true, there is much more to this story!

-Conrad ... Please stop ... I just need a hug!

Her voice was completely broken and he promptly wrapped his arms without saying anything, just held her against his chest and let her cry all he needed, he ended up leaving a few tears escape too, ached to feel her sobs and shaking that took care of his little body. After a few minutes her knees buckled and he took her to bed, took off his shoes and covered embracing even stronger, she cried herself to sleep sobbing, he lay awake for a long time holding firmly as he kissed her head and rubbed constantly her hair.

**Well that was it, I hope you enjoyed and please comment!**


	3. Always alone

"**This got bigger, I simply went writing and ideas arose in my mind with speed."**

Conrad was surprised to wake up and have yet aligned with Victoria in her chest, she really was deleted hours before, he spent several minutes watching her, she looked like an angel in his sleeping form, he was sure she was just herself in her sleep. Suddenly he saw his eyelids open and smiled, she looked at him confused for a moment but then remembered the previous events and murmured:

-Thank you.

-At What?

-Why have stayed with me and still be here!

-We Got married twice, I swear I'd be on your side no matter what happens twice, remember ?!

-Then you're screwed?

-Fully!

She gave a small smile which earned the world to him, who stroked his cheek getting surprised by feel her relax under his touch, he smiled at her and asked:

-No Get out of here!

-Why?

-I'll get you something to eat!

-But I do not want to eat!

-You do not dined yesterday, did not take breakfast nor lunch today, you have no choice!

Knowing he would not give up she did not protest, he left the room hurriedly and returned after several minutes holding a tray, sat on the bed and handed her that can not help but smile at the sight of pancakes with strawberries coverage, your favorite, she looked at him in surprise and said:

-Panquecas How long will ...

-I Know dear, so I asked Martha to prepare!

'But at this hour?

-You Deserve to be spoiled Victoria!

His answer made her even more surprised, but she chose not to continue the conversation and literally attacked the pancakes, ate like a delighted child with the flavor of one of his favorite dishes, he laughed at the way her eyes sparkled every forkful . Soon he recalled that when they were lovers she always made the pancakes when they awoke together in the morning, during pregnancy of Daniel, they became routine, Victoria wanted them almost daily, but after a while she went to live like the queen of the Hamptons and not was expected of someone like her eat as juvenile dish. When she finished she handed the tray and smiled at him asking:

-You think I should go back to eat them?

-Yes, they make you happy!

Finally she decided to stop ignoring his words and said openly:

-Why are you acting like this with me?

-So How?

-How I care for you!

-Because you matter Victoria!

-now Conrad!

She laughed derision clearly doubting his intentions and was surprised when he dropped the tray aside and moved closer holding her shoulders as she spoke looking into his eyes:

-I never stopped caring about you!

-It was not what struck me in recent years!

-How has the courage to say it?

-It's A lie?

-It's Unfair, since the masquerade when I learned about the pregnancy I worried, I wanted to help her but you were not even able to tell me the truth!

-Her only concern was with the campaign!

-That Was an excuse after all the only way to get someone to approach you!

They did not intend to start a fight, much less to hurting again, but as always this way was inevitable, seeing the hurt look of it he ran a hand through his hair trying to calm down and began to speak in a voice much softer :

-Vic Forgive me, I do not ...

-No We will continue with it!

-Victoria ...

-Let alone myself, I'm not mad at you!

-So ...

-I Just need space!

He nodded, gently kissed her forehead and left, hurt and angry guilty, he did not want to fight, just wish I could take care of his wife and show that he still loves her and will always love her, but his attempts were useless if it was unable to even give you a little confidence.

Alone again Victoria out of bed and went to the bathroom, took a long shower, put one of her favorite dresses, did her makeup and smiling in the mirror, it was not a sincere but necessary smile, she needed to resume its strong stance and face the revelation of his secret, that day she got to hope that Conrad would have at his side but now is the hope that Conrad would have at his side but now had resigned, would face all alone again.

"**I hope you liked and what they think of this comment."**


	4. Nearly a reconciliation

**Another update, the chapters are coming out fast because I'm really enjoying writing this.**

Victoria had expected this but still felt his stomach sink when Conrad entered the office and saw all those envelopes on the table, she did not even ask but keeping a vain hope questioned:

-are To me is not?

-Yup.

-I've waited for them but it's still something cruel!

-You Can not exclude the possibility of one, be it!

-I'm sure I can!

-So Do not need to read, that would be just a way to torture yourself!

-In Background I deserve to be tortured!

-Victoria!

-I Abandoned a baby helpless Conrad!

-Listen Here, you were just a child, lying on the pavement by the mother and abused by a stepfather despicable, I admire her for giving the right to life for this child, you did not have to create it!

-But I wish I did!

-Vic, No one can judge you for it!

-But Is what they are doing!

-I Did not!

-And Why?

-Because I know the mother that you were our children, you're amazing Victoria, caring, concerned and protective to a fault!

They both laughed and she approached him putting his hand on his face and looking in his eyes firmly asked:

-Why you is not always the case?

-Believe me I would be!

-I'm sorry about last Conrad!

-Who should apologize me!

-Do You? You comforted me, stood by me and I'll accused of not caring about me!

-Because I never showed the opposite!

-You think that your campaign will survive my secret?

-Of Course will Victoria, but I will need your support!

-My Support? I thought it would be forced to stay locked in the basement until the end of his term!

He laughed heartily and she accompanied him, he watched the dimples forming on his face, his bright eyes and a lock of hair which was separated from the rest. Without thinking he approached closing the space between them and putting a hand around her waist, she was frightened but he used his other hand to cover her mouth with his finger, put the lock of her hair behind her ear and kissed her.

In impetus Victoria kissed him and laced her arms around his neck even more deepening, he spun around and put her sitting on the table, was about to slip her dress when she felt his hands pressing his chest and pushing him, he interrupted the kiss and looked at her in shock, she gave him an indecipherable look and said:

-Conrad, I do not want!

-why Not?

-I really need to explain why ?!

-But the way you acted I thought ...

-Conrad I like, and the way you have done for this story but that does not mean I want to fuck you!

-What's so wrong about having sex with her husband?

-Conrad I do not want to go back to our standards!

-Victoria ...

-What if you are unable to be at least my friend ...

-Victoria All right, forget the sex!

He raised his hands in surrender and sighed deeply before kissing his forehead and head to the door, stopping in it, he gave her one last look and said:

-I'll be there whenever you need!

-Thank !

She whispered before lifting and sit in his chair where he began to observe all those envelopes with a discouraged expression, but soon lost attention on what he was doing and let a smile grace his face as his thoughts wandered in Conrad kiss.

**I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next is already written and post so you have time to type (I write all the stories by hand). Comment what you think of this! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**"As of now we are in the third season, things will start the same as you will notice but then we will have some changes."**

Alone on your balcony watching the Victoria stars reflected on the upheavals that had occurred that day and had taken away the ground once again she had stolen his peace and happiness and now she felt adrift without a place to hold, and think that the day had begun with a nice ride with Patrick.

Six months had passed, Conrad lived in Albany occupying his post as governor, he was deeply disappointed after the revelation of the truth about the Initiative. Daniel spent that time in the city with Emily and barely made contact, as Charlotte after the death of Declan and the loss of the baby spent time in Paris. She stood there, having to deal with the absence of their two children, with the failure of the family who forced them to get rid of various goods and secretly with the lack of Conrad still could tell he was happy.

The reason for this surprising happiness was Patrick, since he appeared in Conrad in possession of the night his life had gained a new sense, he was the perfect son, affectionate, patient, attentive and had inherited his taste for the arts. Anyway Patrick surpassed any expectations, he did not have hurt to have been abandoned and neither pressed for the truth about the conditions that came into the world, nearby Victoria hoped that his life would on track. But she knew she was now totally wrong and it would all start to go wrong and she would have to return to face his ghosts, began when Charlotte came and got it wrong to see Patrick thinking they were lovers and take satisfaction was making him decide to go although, after Conrad fell in full speech, was diagnosed with a serious illness and was forced to resign as well as being the month of death, everything has lost its way.

Victoria was so deep in thought he did not notice the approach of Conrad until he stopped beside her and asked:

-What Are you thinking?

-You scared me!

-I'm Sorry, you were distracted!

-All right. Should not you be in bed?

-Terei A long time to be in bed!

-how Are you?

-Péssimo, I'm sick bankrupt and lost the position that both craved!

-I'm So sorry!

-Imagino, Because you have to endure in here again!

-Conrad, Please!

-Will Deny that he preferred to see me in Albany ?!

-You can not judge me for it!

-You Must be counting the days until my death is not it ?!

He said this with a bitter smile, she stared in amazement and finally turned to him, looked firmly on his face and ordered:

-Get out of my room already!

-Expulsando A dying!

-Now Conrad!

-No Act so Vic, think that in a few months I'll be dead!

After saying these words he waved at her and this removed the room silent, she swallowed, that phrase had the same impact of a punch in the stomach, after all these were the words she did not want to hear this was the only thought that wanted desperately to avoid.

**"I already have another chapter ready but I will take a while to update. I hope you enjoyed and please comment! "**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Sorry for the delay, I wanted to be updated before but had to have a front of the first chapters, this will have a little romance but still will not be this time that things will straighten!"**

02:00 AM and Victoria is rolled in bed unable to find sleep, the previous day's events and especially the Conrad words do not come out of your head, first because he had been unfair to her, she did not want his death no way, even worse, she could not bear the idea that in a few months would be without it.

After another half hour, Victoria lost hope of sleep and raised willing to go in the kitchen to eat something, he knew his only chance to get at least a few hours of sleep was eating some candy. So she walked down the hall but stopped in front of Conrad's door was surprising to see a small clearing, she then pushed the door slowly and faced her husband sitting in armchair reading a book, he raised his eyebrows and said:

"Victoria, what is up?"

"I would ask the same question!"

"After everything that happened sleep is not exactly easy!"

"How I wish I do not understand it!"

"But where he was going?"

"In the kitchen."

"Eating sweet ?!

"Do Not !"

"Victoria"

"I confess!"

"I can accompany her?"

"Are you serious?"

"I will not get to sleep now and will be good to distract me a little! So can I? "

"Of Course!"

They smiled at each other as he rose and approached her to watching the hall, down the stairs in silence and entered the kitchen, Conrad then asked:

"Why do not we cook something together?"

"For Real?"

"As we did before, it would be good!"

"We still cook ?!"

"Come on, just make 26 years!"

She rolled her eyes but shot him a sincere smile, he smiled back and grabbed two aprons reaching one for her that was just observe it without believing that he meant it when they were lovers always cooked together and was a very fun, but that was so long and they had changed so much that it was almost as if it happened to others, Conrad frowned and said:

"Come Victoria, the stove is harmless!"

They laughed together and she finally decided to help him convinced that he would not give up, began to prepare muffins at the beginning things did not exactly right and they ended up making a mess and of course laughed a lot on the situation, but then entered the climate of food and ended up doing some pretty muffins.

Conrad and Victoria sat down to eat still laughing, the first had been quite deformed shapes but the others will look better, before they started eating Conrad smiled at the comment:

"Light snack at dawn!"

"Please ... I'm feeling guilty enough!"

"Guilty?"

"Of course, I should not be eating this, I need to keep my body!"

"Now Victoria, you are more beautiful each day, you can afford to eat a sweet every now and then!"

She just rolled her eyes at her husband's praise as he began to eat, he followed, only ate in silence for a long time, when they finished he pushed the plate, smirking she played:

""The dishwasher does not bite Conrad!"

He smiled back and took the plate going to the counter had many dirty things, she decided to help him collect but slipped into a small pool of water that had brought down just before, luckily he turned just in time to hold her hard to help to take hold, their eyes met dangerously close, she tried to avoid it but he caught her chin forcing him to face him again and kissed her, she tried to resist but could not deny that after all this time away longed by intimate contact with her husband and ended corresponding to kiss. It was a long, ravenous kiss, he immediately pressed against the counter but she walked away saying somewhat breathless:

"You better not Conrad!"

"How come?"

She did not answer just looked down, he soon understood and approached her, stroking her face as requested:

"Forgive me Victoria!"

"At kiss?"

"For all I lied last year!"

"Conrad, please let's not talk about it!"

"I want to Victoria, I spent all these months away and several times I thought about calling you to talk about it, but ..."

"Please happened so many things yesterday, this matter was in the past!"

"Please, so many things happened yesterday, this matter was in the past!"

"But I feel that you are angry yet!"

"You terrified me for months, made me kill a person, has killed the boyfriend of our daughter and consequently abortion she suffered!"

"See ?! You still have anger ! "

"Okay, you want honesty ?!"

"I want to!"

"I'm not angry at you, anger passes Conrad, what I feel for you is worse and call disappointment and hurt!"

"Vic ..."

"I believed you were protecting me and the kids and you were having fun at my expense!"

"Victoria hear me!"

"I do not want to hear any more, you should not have touched this subject !"

With these words she stood up abruptly and turned away hurrying, he knocked on the table totally frustrated once again had spoiled things.

**"Well that was it, I hope you enjoyed it, will update soon and the next will have hot scenes, but will be long! Comment! "**


	7. Chapter 7

**This has more conflict but its end will start for a new phase in the relationship of Conrad and Victoria!**

Victoria did not contain the euphoria to see Patrick and ran into his arms, though only three days had passed the longing she felt of his firstborn was indescribable also been able they had spent six months together, she was already used to his affection, his smile and her voice as she turned away she said sadly:

"I was afraid you were gone forever!"

"It will never happen, especially after learning what happened to the Conrad!"

"You really are an angel!"

"How are you with it?"

"Stunned, I do not know what to do, his position was what was holding us further ..."

"Calm Mother, I'm here!"

The young man realized that the mother was about to cry and hugged her again, which at that time was not a good idea. After two days in bed Conrad was convinced by Charlotte finally leave the room, but its big reason was to reconcile things with Victoria, after looking it all over the house he asked Martha informed him that she was in the garden, he was there and felt his blood boil to see embraced wife with a handsome young man, he then approached and asked to voice already changed:

"I have not died and you behind a man inside my house?"

"Conrad ..."

"How can you be so ordinary ?!"

"Do not talk to her!"

"Do not drive me the word!"

"Conrad, please ..."

"Shut up, you're a fake and a traitor!"

"Stop offends her!"

"You do not know this woman, she will use it and then throw away as it did with others, if you have money maybe she stay with you!"

"Enough Conrad, you crossed the line!"

"He crossed the line was you, bringing your lover to the house of her dying husband!"

"She's my mother you moron!"

It took a few seconds for Conrad knew the burrada he had done, look at Victoria pleading but she just said goodbye to Patrick and turned away back to the mansion, Patrick then approached him and took him by the collar threatening:

"If I know that went, with my mother again, I advance your going to hell in a few months!"

Before Conrad could respond Patrick pushed him and walked away, Conrad reflected a moment and decides to try to fix things with Victoria, even though it would not be easy he needed forgiveness from her and with that thought entered the mansion.

Alone in the room Victoria cried compulsively unable to believe the things that Conrad had said, that was the way he saw, she does not even know she was angry or hurt at that moment his only certainty was that he was unable to trust her and always to judge by their past mistakes, he suddenly began to knock on the door, she covered her ears with her hands, but he insisted knocking and shouting:

"Victoria open this door!" "Open or I'll break down, we need to talk !"

He followed so minutes while she was still shaking his ears and crying, suddenly the noise stopped, she breathed relieved believing that he had given up but then he heard a bang and saw Conrad get breathless stating:

"We need to talk, Vic!"

"I have nothing to talk to you!"

The crack in her voice and the swelling of his eyes was evident, although it has dried the tears, his heart broke when he realized that he had made her cry again and felt so bad as ever, he approached and touched the face talking about her:

"Vic I'm sorry!"

She pushed his hand away angry, he closed his eyes as a wave of pain shot through his arm, she looked at him with a softer expression and asked:

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Like anything, you are in pain!"

"I injured my shoulder at your doorstep!"

"What a pity !"

"You seemed worried!"

"Do not be ridiculous and get out!"

"Okay Victoria you won!"

He knelt at her feet begging:

"Forgive me please Victoria, I should not have acted that way!"

"But Conrad acted, and I will not be able to forgive!"

"I will die in a few months Vic, think about it!"

"How still have the courage to make emotional blackmail? !"

She screamed it before turning back and go toward the balcony, but he stood up and pulled his arm making their eyes met, he pushed her against the wall as he said:

"You just had come here when you accept my apology, Vic!"

"I'll accept nunc Conrad, or you spend your last few months here!"

Upon hearing this phrase he had an idea, would be the only way to make Victoria listen to it, or kill it altogether, this would be his chance and he abruptly turned away from her collapsing on the floor, Victoria was startled and immediately knelt on the floor shaking him and calling his name, he held not to laugh when he opened his eyes and heard her ask:

"It's better ?!"

"What happened?"

"You passed out, I'll call the doctor!"

"No need, just stay here and help me up!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

She nodded and helped him up and sit on the bed, he smiled slightly and said,

"Sit down!"

"Conrad"

"Please!"

She sat down and he looked into her eyes and asked:

"Forgive me Vic, please!"

"Why my forgiveness is so important for you?"

"Why do I love you Victoria !"

Her eyes widened and raised and lifted up and pulled, making their bodies collide, she shivered as she felt the arms of Conrad involving her waist and seeing sincerity in her eyes, she tried to pull away but he held her even stronger and climbed a hands to her head pulling her a kiss to which she was corresponding gradually.

**"I hope you liked, the next will come out Monday and have continued this scene that will develop hot way! Review!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally after two days late chapter is here and I hope you like it, the next is ready and coming soon!**

Victoria was getting lost in the Conrad kiss but gathered all the strength to push him and then gave him a resounding slap, he looked at her in amazement and she asked raising:

"You offend me like that, then invade my room, say you love me, kiss me the strength and not expecting a slap ?!"

"Victoria, I knelt asking your pardon!"

"That's not enough!"

"And that's enough ?!"

"Nothing Conrad, nothing!"

"Vic, I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"

"You offended me a lot today!"

"How would I guess that was your son?"

"It was easier to guess that was my lover ?!"

"With its history!"

She immediately threw her a picture frame that shattered the wall a few inches from him, he smiled and approached her, they began to slap him, he held her wrists with some force and still laughing said:

"His hands beat me but I want your body!"

"Do not be ridiculous Conrad Grayson!"

"The way you care about me and how corresponded to my kiss, it is clear that you feel something!"

"I do feel, shame!"

"I'm going to prove otherwise!"

He pulled her against his body and kissed her passionately, she tried to protest but he turned his back still strongly holding her waist and pulled the zipper of her dress fell to her feet, she was still trying to get rid of it that whispered smart way his ear:

"The more you try to get away more I know you want me!"

She bit her lip, it was logical that wanted at least his body wanted, but she would not give this taste to it, then smirked and stiffened to your taps. Conrad smiled realizing that his move had worked and began to nibble her neck having fun with their attempts at resistance, he suddenly turned to the other and clearly saw the desire in his eyes, he laughed and she narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because the more you resist, the more desire I see in your beautiful eyes!

She tried to pull away but thought give him what he wanted and then despise it would be a perfect revenge for his previous attitude, she then pulled him by the collar and kissed him at length, his hands pressed to even stronger and she quickly opened her shirt and began to rub the nails provocatively on his bare chest, he closed his eyes enjoying his spontaneous touch, he finished off his shirt and threw it on the bed taking his own pants, she wore a red lingerie, red him fall as well he thought as he pulled her bra and began to fondle her breasts, he felt her breathing getting stuck in the throat and smiled biting the nipple, she smiled and sighed at length by pulling the hair making their eyes met, he laughed and held her wrists in bed giving him a playful look before returning to her nipples, she bit her lip as he went down his hand to his intimacy, he went on to play with her, that was too much and she decided to take control of the situation. Quickly she pushed him, he dropped back on the bed and she rode him, his face lit with pleasure, she pulled her panties with greed and held his cock was already sufficiently ready and began to provoke him as he had he moaned her name but laughed that followed until he said what she wanted to hear:

"Victoria Please, please!"

She licked her lips met and slowly helped him penetrate her, he began to give him hard drives and she moved her hips in ecstasy, it was getting harder and tried to take control again, she struggled to stand firm but he did not need much effort to push it down and establish control, giving you quick thrusts now sometimes slow, it fell apart under him and moaned his name loudly when both climaxed she relaxed back and pulled him into a kiss as she felt him spill inside.

Conrad lay on her and buried his face in her hair, then rolled over holding her, his breaths were totally erratic but he smiled when she looked she saw her sad expression and stroked her cheek asking:

"What was Vic?"

"What we just did Conrad?"

"Sex !"

"Do not be ridiculous, I just asked ... forget !"

He sat up and looked at her seriously speaking:

"Sorry Vic and please tell me what you're thinking !"

"I mean, why did it if we hate, we hate us is not !"

"I do not hate you Victoria, the truth is that I was waiting for this a long time!"

"Conrad ..."

"I'm going to die soon Vic and want to be honest, I never stopped loves it and after this time it is clear that you feel something for me!"

"Do You ..."

"Do not deny Vic!"

"After all that happened we ... is absurd!"

"No it is not, any couple resumes, we can do the same!"

"We are not a normal couple!"

"But we can be!"

"I can not, we experience too much!"

"Vic, I just need a chance!"

"Prove it!"

"What?"

"Do something to prove to me that can really change!"

She asked for it, kissed his cheek and raised the demand for their underwear, he looked at her pleadingly and asked:

"Where are you?"

"Bathing."

"And as we?"

"Like This!"

She smiled slightly at him and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and turned on the shower letting the water fall on your body while thinking at the time with Conrad, which had begun with a vengeance could mean a new beginning after all, he still in bed begins to think of a way to prove your love.

**"I hope you liked, the next will come out soon and will be more romantic! Comment! "**


End file.
